In the Light of Mischief
by devilgurl990
Summary: This story takes place about four to five months before where the first Thor movie kicks off. Loki finds a light elf in the heart of Jottunhiem. This is my first fic so bear with me on this! Unfortunately i do not own Loki or anything other then Rheyna. ANYWAY BAIIIII


I sighed, my breath turning to frost in front of me. My thin leather armor barely kept away the cold,though any garment that could survive Jottunhiem's winter was rare. I tried to shift, but the icy chains held me to my place. I was exhausted, my magic wearing me thin. My wards could keep the frost giants away for a matter of time,but how much I didn't know. I looked down at the cuts to my arms and torso, wincing at the sight. The blood was caked to the armor and to the skin below it, making it crack when it moved. My arms were stiff above me, pins and needles running down my arms and hands.

I looked above me where the chains held my wrists. They were laced with frost. My skin was slowly turning blue where the chains touched. I laughed mentally, thinking of my blue skin. Great, I thought. I will become what I hate most in these realms. Damn frost giants.

I heard footsteps, slow and deliberate, heading my direction. Through the icy walls of my cell, I saw a shadow. It was tall and lean, and definitely a man. The door opened, and I winced ant the noise of ice scraping against ice.

I caught only a few of his features, my eyes straining to see him in the dark. His skin was pale, sickly. His hair was that of ravens feathers, slicked back away from his face. He wore Asgardian armor, with delicately hammered gold, a green cape behind him with small snowflakes clinging to it. He looked at me, his eyes studying my frail form. It was his eyes that told me who he was. His eyes were the color of emeralds, cleaned, polished. The dark circles under his eyes made him look evil, ready to kill before love.

"Now what," he stated, "Would a light elf be doing in a frost giant prison?" I scoffed. "I could ask the same of yourself, Asgardian." I said. " I suppose this means the treaty is broken then, Loki?"

"No, I come for a more... Diplomatic reason." He smirked casually talking a few steps closer to me. I laughed, though it was empty. " A diplomatic frost giant?," I sneered. "The day that exists is the day Midgardians start building a Bifrost."

He took another step closer, a look of shock on his face as my wards sent him stumbling several feet back. He regained his footing looking at me with a question in his eyes.

"Wards?" He asked. "Why bother with those when release is only a spell away?" I gestured my head up to where my hands were hanging. "If the chains are removed without the key, it turns me into..." I hated saying it, admitting my fate. "One of them". I paused, shuddering.

"Now," I said an edge to my tone, "Leave me be Loki, I have no hope of release. The key to these chains lies with Laufey himself, and unless you intend to kill him and ruin your 'diplomatic' mission, then you have no reason to stay."

He walked to me once again, careful to stop before he hit my ward. "Lower your wards." he demanded. I looked at him stunned. "Why, in the realms sake," I spat "Would I lower my wards to the god of lies?"

He took a small pouch from somewhere in his armor, and opened it to show a key, laced with the same designs of frost as my chains.

"Do not torment me," I growled " Leave me to my frost Loki, I have no desire for your little illusions."

"Lower. Your. Wards" he repeated. "This is no trick, it is but your means of release."

He started to put the key away, slowly, to give me time to reconsider. I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt a relaxing in my body as I released the magic I had sustained for so long. Parts of my body that I didn't know were aching instantly felt better, the pain eventually subsiding to an unpleasant memory.

"Was that so hard?" he asked, coming closer to inspect my face. He took the key and slid it into the lock above me. As soon as I heard the click I felt my arms drop beside me, the blood slowly flowing back into my fingers.

I shakily wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stand. I fell over on my first try, my legs limp from disuse. Loki grabbed one of my arms and allowed me to steady myself on him.

"Thank you, Loki, I can fare well enough on my own now." I said. "All I ask now is that your Heimdall please return me to Alfhiem, where my people await my return." He grinned, making me feel uneasy, " I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid that will have to come later." he said. "I insist on getting you to my healers immediately. Besides, I don't believe Laufey will allow you to leave alone." I shook my head, trying to pry myself away from Loki, He had grabbed my wrist, and was holding it just as tightly as the chains had. He sighed, looking truly disappointed. "I'm sorry for this," he said.

He put his hand to my forehead, and chanted something under his breath. I was about to ask about his intentions when I felt a deep drowsiness overcome me, and slept. 


End file.
